


Not What I Was Expecting

by travels_in_time



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time
Summary: Written for the LJ comment_fic community, for the prompt:  "any, any + any m/m, (647): My fuck buddy just proposed... Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that completely defeat the purpose of FRIENDS with benefits? (416): Now you can be friends with Insurance Benefits."





	Not What I Was Expecting

_\--My fuck buddy just proposed…_

\--WOW! 1) How drunk are you? 2) You never told me you had a fuck buddy, you dog! 3) Are you ok?

_\--3) Fine. 1) Kind of a lot, rn. Why? 2) I don't tell you everything, It was just an arragnemnt._

\--Maybe you thought it was just an arrangement. Clearly she thought differently. I figured you're drunk because you wouldn't normally use that term. 

_\--No, sorry. Was just really surprised. Didn't ses this coming. Correct me if i'm wrong, but doesn't that completely defeat the purpose of fIRENDS with benefits?_

\--Now you can be friends with insurance benefits! :D

...

\--Answer your phone, Tony! Or call me! I can't have this conversation over drunk-text!

_\--Don't wanna talk_

\--So obviously you didn't say yes. What did you do? Did you run? Where are you now? Are you ok?

_\--Didn't to anything. yeah. I awlays run._

\--Tell me where you are, Tony, I'll come get you. 

_\--I'm fine, Abss. Just confused. Didnt think it was headed that way._

\--You never thought she might have actual feelings for you?

…

\--Tony?

_\--No._

\--Oh, Tony. Do you have actual feelings for her? Or was it all, you know, just primal lust? Not that there's anything wrong with that, I'm all for primal lust.

_\--DiNozzos dont have feelings._

\--I'm sending you a huge invisible hug through the ether right now. *squishes*

_\--I got it Thx Abs_

\--So you do like her? Then what's the problem? Did you even consider it before you freaked out?

…

\--TONY!

_\--Maybe. For a while now. Not serisouly_

\--Because you didn't know she cared. But now you know she loves you, and you love her, and you should go back to her and live happily ever after!

_\--Not sure I know how. Not really the marrying kind. Not like him._

\--HIM? TONY DINOZZO IS YOUR FUCK BUDDY A GUY? WHY DID I NOT KNOW THIS ABOUT YOU? WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME? I KNOW ALL THESE GREAT CLUBS I COULD HAVE TAKEN YOU TO! 

…

\--OK, OK, I'm calm. Tony, that's so sweet! You're in love, it doesn't matter if it's with a guy!

\--It's a guy who's the marrying kind…

\--OMG TONY ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH GIBBS

\--TONY DID GIBBS JUST PROPOSE TO YOU?!?! OMGOMGOMG TONY YOU CALL ME RIGHT THIS VERY MINUTE! 

….

\--TONY ANSWER YOUR PHONE I NEED TO KNOW YOU'RE NOT DEAD IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE! AND IF YOU'RE NOT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF FOR BREAKING RULE 3!

...

...

_\--I got him, Abby. He'll be fine._

\--GIBBS? GIBBS, IS THAT YOU? YOU FOUND HIM? DID HE SAY YES? OMG I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! I NEED DETAILS!!!

_\--Good night, Abs. Turning the phone off now._

\--GIBBSSSSSSS!

…

\--XOXOXOXOXOXO <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

\--BEST. DRUNK-TEXTING. EVER.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't tag any relationship or characters. I wanted it to stand on its own, but I apologize to those who do all their searching that way.


End file.
